What Dreams Are Made Of
by edger230
Summary: Autumn wins the rights to perform in the finals for the school talent show, but when she gets stage-fright, who will come to her rescue? I own NOTHING!


Autumn had stayed in her room all day since she got back from school and her family was starting to get worried. Eventually, her brothers (except for Darren who couldn't even crawl yet) went in to check on her. She was twirling her hair, which was something she never did unless she was nervous or scared. This made Atticus and Johnny worry even more.

"You ok sis?" Atticus asked. Autumn shook her head.

"Is that one girl being mean to you again?" Johnny asked. Autumn shook her head again.

"Did Robbie break up with you?" Atticus asked.

"We're not dating!" Autumn shouted. Johnny could tell his sister was in no mood for teasing so he gave his brother a look. Atticus got the message.

"Well, what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

Autumn took a moment to ponder her thoughts. "…I signed up to sing in the school talent show…"

She was referring to a talent show her school had every year. It wasn't like a regular elementary school talent show where almost everyone got in and it was only their school. It was a show that was _hard _to get into and a few other schools were part of it as well. Tryouts were held in front of only three judges and if you got into the finals, you performed in front of a real audience. If you won that, the grand prize was $200 and a trophy!

Her brothers' jaws dropped. "Why didn't you tell us?" Atticus asked. Autumn shrugged.

"Well, sorry you didn't get in sis." Johnny said. Autumn then said something that shocked the living daylights out of her brothers.

"Actually… I _did _get in."

"Shut UP!" said Atticus.

"No way!" said Johnny. However, both of their smiles disappeared when they saw their sister still wasn't happy.

"Why are you so upset? You're a great singer!" Atticus asked, sitting next to his sister.

"I've never sung in front of so many people…" Autumn said, hugging her knees.

"Well why did you try out then?" Johnny asked.

"I didn't think I would get in…"

"Sis, you'll do great! You just need practice in front of some people. We can get Nikki, Robbie and Daisy to come over and watch you rehearse. Would that help?" Atticus asked.

"I guess…"

"Don't worry. You've still got 2 and half weeks to practice, you'll be amazing!" said Johnny.

Autumn smiled, thankful that her brothers had confidence in her. As she hugged them both however, she still couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling of fear inside of her.

**2 ½ weeks later-**

Well two and a half weeks went by, and the talent show was going on as I wrote. Autumn would be the last one to perform. She was wearing a short, sky blue dress with skinny sleeves and a silver design around the waist. Although she had rehearsed quite a bit, she was still scared. Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweaty. As the last person before her went, her family, Robbie, Nikki and Daisy were back stage trying to help her feel better.

"I can't do it mom." Autumn said to her mother.

"You can do it sweetheart." Kitty said. Darren, who was in Kitty's arms, cooed in possible agreement.

"Just don't think of all the people out there." Dudley said. The look on Kitty's face told Dudley that he said the wrong thing. Autumn began to hyperventilate.

"I can't do it!" she squeaked.

"Maybe I can help." said a voice. Everyone looked around.

"Over here." it said again. Everyone looked to find me by the door in a dress similar to Autumn's, but it was yellow.

"Edger, what are you doing here?" Autumn asked.

"I'm here because you need help. I'd be glad to sing with you." I said, walking over to Autumn. She smiled.

"You can sing?" she asked.

"Sure can!" **(A.N. In real life I actually am a pretty good singer… she said trying not to brag.)**

"Do you know what I'm singing?"

"Of course, I'm writing this story as we speak."

Autumn then frowned. "But wait, you're name has to be on the judge's list to perform with me."

I snapped my fingers. "It is now!" My point was proven when the judge's final announcement began.

"Now for the final performance, Autumn Puppy and Edger230 singing _What Dreams are Made Of!_"

The audience applauded, Dudley, Kitty and the kids quickly went to their seats and with another snap of my fingers, I was behind the curtains on the other side of the stage. Autumn and I put on our clip on microphones and walked onstage as the music started. Autumn swallowed her fear as I began the first line.

**Me: **_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

**Autumn: **_I could almost kiss the stars _

_For shining so bright_

**Me: **_When I see you smiling, I go _

**Both: **_Oh oh oh_

**Me: **_I would never want to miss this_

**Autumn: **_Cause in my heart, _

_I know what this is_

Slowly, but surely, Autumn was getting into the music and smiled.

**Me: **_Hey now,_

**Autumn: **_hey now_

**Both: **_This is what dreams are made of_

**Me: **_Hey now,_

**Autumn: **_hey now_

**Both: **_This is what dreams are made of _

**Autumn: **_I've got somewhere I belong_

**Me: **_I've got somebody to love_

**Both: **_This is what dreams... _

_Are made of _

With that, I waved goodbye to Autumn and mouthed _this is your spotlight. You don't need me. _I flashed out leaving Autumn nervous. She looked around and looked at her family in the audience. Atticus was giving her a thumbs up, Johnny and Daisy were mouthing _you can do it_ and Nikki and Robbie began clapping to the beat which triggered the whole audience to do the same. Even baby Darren was smiling. Autumn smiled and continued.

_Have you ever wondered what life is about?_

_You could search the world_

_And never figure it out_

_You don't have to sail the oceans, no no no_

_Happiness is no mystery_

_It's here and now _

_It's you and me yeah... _

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of_

By now, the audience was dancing around in their seats and Autumn was dancing and singing at the same time. Even the judges were bobbing their heads to the beat. Autumn was no longer scared as she got lost in the song.

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Open your eyes_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Shout to the sky_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_When I see you smiling I go_

_Oh oh oh_

_Yesterday my life was duller_

_Now everything's Technicolor_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams _

_Dreams…_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, Hey now_

**Audience: **_Hey hey hey hey!_

**Autumn: **_Hey now, Hey now_

**Audience: **_Hey hey hey hey!_

**Autumn: **_Hey now, Hey now_

**Audience: **_Hey hey hey hey!_

**Autumn**_**: **__Hey now, Hey now_

**Audience: **_Hey hey hey hey!_

As the song ended, the audience erupted with applause and, as she bowed, Autumn even received a standing ovation! She was so excited that she didn't notice the other contestants come on stage. It was only when one of the judges walked on stage as well that she realized it was time for the awards.

"Alright folks we had quite a bit of talent on stage tonight!" the judge began and the audience fell silent. "However it's time for the awards!" Another judge handed the one on stage three envelopes.

"In third place, the winner of $100 is…" he opened the first envelope, "Aisha Cavalier!" A young cavalier spaniel in a red dress who Autumn had seen dance for the show, walked up to the judge to receive her prize. The audience clapped. Autumn grew nervous yet slightly excited.

"In second place, the winner of $150 is…" the judge opened the second envelope. "Mason Weasel!" An older looking weasel, who had done a magnificent piece on the saxophone, stepped up to the judge to claim his prize. The audience clapped again. Autumn was so nervous/excited that her tail began to wag. This was something that she had inherited from her father and happened rarely.

"And in first place, the winner of $200 and the trophy is…" the judge opened the final envelope.

"Autumn Puppy!"

Autumn couldn't believe her ears. She had won! The audience roared with applause. Autumn, surprised that she could still remember how to walk, went up to the judge to receive her prize. As the judge handed the prize to her and she saw her family going crazy, everything truly did feel Technicolor!

The End


End file.
